Expect the Unexpected
by Wonderland in Chains
Summary: She blames Wheeljack for this entirely. Yeah, thats a good bot to blame, right? She was just doing a good deed, and gaining a companion in the process. Or so she thought. Thanks a lot, her stupid soft heart. Now look what she has to deal with! She just wants to go home, but that isn't gonna happen, is it? THANKS A LOT, WHEELJACK, YOU AFT! SS/OC/SS
1. Chapter 1

I'm trash. Utter trash. And don't I have another story I'm supposed to be working on? Whoops. This idea hasn't left me. I found some old notebooks awhile ago, every page filled with Transformers fanfiction from when I first delved into the fandom. I kinda wish I hadn't thrown them away now, but I did that to keep anyone from ever reading them. The one idea thats stuck with me since I've thrown them away, and I had 3 or 4 notebooks full of partially complete stories, is this one. It might just be because of the odd nature of the beginning, and that my other story begins in a partially similar way (obviously I have problems of the K9 nature), but its tagged along rather restlessly. I don't even really know where its going, or if I'll ever finish it, but right now its screaming at me demanding I put it down on paper once more. So, here is my contribution to my favorite franchise. (I really want an Autobot tattoo, so hopefully I'll be doing that soon) Let me know if this is even worth it, or if its a waste of my time. Thank you for clicking on my story, and I hope I don't dissapoint. (And despite what it seems like, yes, it is a Transformers fanfic, just give it a few chapters)

... ... ... ... ...

The chocolate haired girl with silver streaks through her shaggy cut hair pushes the door from the back of the Veterinarian's office open and steps through into the lobby, her volunteer shift over.

She gives one last glance to the old plott hound in one of the holding cages that would be being put down tonight, the old dog skinny and miserable looking. Tears jump to her crulean eyes and she gives a shaky breath to banish them away. She shuts the door behind her gently.

"He'll be okay, sweetheart," the older lady that works the reception desk says to her gently as the last person in the lobby carries a pet carrier containing their cat out the door. Her blond hair is peppered in grey, the blondness covering the peppered strands, but not all the way.

"I know," the girl says, giving the lady a weary look. Once she finished her shadowing, she'd be offered a job at the receptions desk while she went to school to become a vet tech, then she'd be offered the job as she would have all of the necessary intern hours she needed. She doesnt want to stay in this rural little town her entire life, but she wasn't going to give up this easy opportunity to get her foot in the door. It helps that her aunt is the head veterinarian here.

"Just don't think about it. Thats how you'll make it by with this job, because let me tell ya, it happens all the time. But its to end their suffering if we can't do everything in our power to fix it," the lady says as she taps away at her computer.

The girl nods. "I know."

"I'll see you after school tomorrow then?" the lady turns her attention to the saddened girl. The girl shakes her head.

"I graduated last Friday," she grins.

"Oh, thats right! See how bad my memory is, Jordyn?" the girls laugh.

"Well, I better get home before it gets dark. No ones home," Jordyn smiles politely, inwardly wishing she could just walk out the door already.

"Oh, right, your mom went on that month long vacation, didn't she?" the older woman asks.

"Yeah. Jake is staying with my grandparents," Jordyn informs, inwardly hissing at the mention of her little heathen of a brother and slowly inching toward the door.

"Good place for him, he can't get into trouble all the way out there," the lady nods.

"No kidding," Jordyn sighs, recalling a number of times when her fifteen year old brother had beaten the crap out of her and continuously verbally abused her. He's even a stoner! He had been brought home by the police a number of times high and drunk. She can't believe her brother, so she just tried to ignore him as best she can. She barely clears five feet, so her five foot six brother has a huge size advantage over her. Its amazing that they're even full siblings. Theyre complete opposites.

"So are you taking some time off here before college?"

"Unless I get bored," Jordyn glances at the glass front of the office and to the freedom that is the outside world. Another slow day in a life that seems pointless. Yay her.

"Well, you have fun then. But don't go getting into trouble," the lady scolds jokingly, reaching for the phone that had begun to ring. Jordyn waves, the lady waving back, before she strides out the door in relief. She loves Amelia, she really does, but she isn't having the best of days.

She gulps in a breath of fresh air and glances around the half full parking lot. She admires the setting sun on the clouds, brilliant pinks and oranges lighting up the redened sky. In her opinion, theres nothing like a Californian sunset when its at the perfect moment. If only California wasn't so damn hot in the summer it would be perfect.

She looks longingly at the sky, before making her way across the parking lot to the familiar yellow with black racing striped 1980 Camaro that her grandfather had handed down to her when he died. He was a crotchety old dude but she got along with him. Perks of being the favorite grandkid.

She had taken the liberty of repainting the musky orange to the bright canary yellow the car now holds, the car being identifiable as hers due to the Autobot insignia that had been placed on the bottom left hand side of the back window along with a bumper sticker that reads "If you can read this, you're about to be break checked."

Her own personal little Bumblebee.

She shrugs her long sleeve black shirt off that she's required to wear when she's working to reveal a black tank top underneath, a painted in white Autobot insignia dead center of the shirt before streatching. She pulls her keys from her pocket to unlock her car before sitting inside. She leans back in her seat, slightly dazed as she watches the sunset. It had been a long day, and her feet hurt.

She stares at the sky, her hand finding the tattooed Autobot insignia that resides on her right shoulder. It had only been there for about two months.

Her mom had chastised her for it, saying that she'd regret the tattoo and if she was going to get a tattoo, it should be something meaningful. Her mom and family of course are unaware she has the tattoo. She'd merely brought it up. They didn't know she'd actually went through with it.

So she had to be careful of the types of tanktops she wears around them. To her, its worth it.

Best one hundred dollars she ever spent.

With a sigh she starts the throaty engine and carefully pulls out of the parking lot as Linkin Park and the Goo Goo Dolls play quietly through the car's speakers. She drives out of town and down the relatively deserted road, railroad tracks running along the side of the road before diverging the opposite way. She likes to take the scenic rout. Out this was its all orchards and open fields of alfalfa. Ah, what California is truly all about in the Valley. Agriculture.

She lives on the edge of town, surrounded by almond and cherry orchards on one side, and town on the other. She smiles at the thought of her mom and her running through the cherry orchards trying to find trees with ripe fruit on them right before picking was supposed to start.

Highly illegal, but it wasn't like they were selling them. And her mom knows the farmer personally. What he doesn't know wont hurt him.

As she turns back into town, she slows to an acceptable speed. She hits the breaks as a child runs infront of her chasing a ball, his father rushing after him to scoop him up and waving Jordyn an appology. She continues on cautiously with a racing heart. She does not want a vehicular man slaughter charge.

When she turns down another street, her eyes catch a thick reddish black substance caked and splattered on the sidewalk. How her eyes caught it, she doesnt know, but they had.

Blood?

Or oil?

She stops her car after glancing in her rearview mirror and not seeing a car. She backs her car up to gaze down the alley. There hadn't been anything on the news that had suggested there should be a shit ton of blood splattered everywhere.

She's too curious to leave it be.

She gazes curiously down the dirty alley, her eyes widening when they land on a heap of silver fur.

Her soft spot for animals gets to her, and she pulls her car into the alley, stopping before she runs over broken glass. She pushes her car door open, her eyes never once leaving the silver Australian Shepherd.

The dog lifts its head up, its ears slack as it gazes at her with weary ice blue eyes. Its hard to tell that the dog is silver due to all of the blood and dirt caked into its luscious fur. Its ears fall back against its head as its eyes sharpen as if it had seen something. Like a cat taking off running.

She lowers herself, dodging the broken glass as she holds her weight on her elbows to get down to the dog's level. She begins talking sweetly to it in a hushed tone.

The dog never once takes its eyes off the girl.

She crawls forward, taking that the dog hadn't growled or snapped at her as a good sign.

A black form behind a garbage can catches her eye, and she's surprised to find a huge German Shepherd, reddish brown eyes lethal as it inspects the scene infront of it.

Two dogs?

They must have torn eachother apart.

She returns her eyes to the Aussie.

She's going to regret this later, she knows it.

"Hi, baby," she coos as she holds her hand out to the injured dog slowly. It holds its ears up, giving her a quizical look. She lightly touches its paw, and is relieved when the dog doesn't snap. "Come here, baby," she kisses at the dog, and after a moment, he, she sees, pushes himself up slowly, favoring his front right leg. She crawls backward, continuing to coo at the dog. He hobbles after her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Atta boy," she slowly pushes herself up onto her knees, opening the passenger side door to her car. "Here, baby," she carefully pulls the dog onto the floorboard of the passenger side of her car, her heart aching as the dog slumps down, barely pulling himself in all the way.

She carefully closes the car door, striding back to the puddle of blood on the dirt. Her eyes fall on the German Shepherd, worse for wear. He's instantly snarling, showing white canines. His eyes seem redder than before. Her face falls, her chest aching.

It kills her when animals are hurt. She's glad she's been shadowing a veterinarian, so she has a rough idea of what to do.

But this.

She can't handle an agressive dog on her own.

She knows what she needs to do, even if she can't afford it. She can't even afford to do what she's about to do for this German Shepherd for the dog she currently has in her car.

She pulls her phone from her pocket, unlocking it and searching through her contacts for the number she needs.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Auntie."

"Jordyn? What do you need." it was more a statement than a question, her aunt sounding less than pleased. Jordyn doesn't take her eyes off of the angry Shepherd infront of her.

"Why do you automatically assume I need something? Can't I just call to say hi?"

"I know that tone of voice anywhere, don't play smart with me," her aunt gripes.

"You caught me. Theres a torn apart German Shepherd that I can't get close to and he needs help," she pleads, knowing German Shepherds are her aunt's favorite dog.

"Oh? Where?"

"Y'know that one alley on Pine?"

"Yeah,"

"That's where. He's hidden behind some garbage cans on the right hand side of the alley. You can't miss it, theres blood everywhere."

"Whos gonna pay for the medical bill? I certainly can't," her aunt says. Jordyn deflates as she remembers her aunt's dog Maybel. She has cancer, and her aunt is currently paying for treatment.

"I know you'll only make me pay for the supplies, so I'll give you my paychecks when I start working until I'm paid up," she reasons with her aunt, praying her aunt will take the offer.

"You know I can't say no to you. Alright, I'll go pick him up right now. Wheres he going later?"

"I'll pick him up tomorrow or something," she says, wondering how big of a mistake she's making.

"Alright. But I don't want you sitting out there by yourself. That girl got abducted last week, so I want you to go home right now. Adam and I are on our ways right now. We'll be there in no time to pick him up."

"Thank you, Auntie," Jordyn smiles greatfully. "Text me when you have him?"

Her aunt hums in agreement. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye," Jordyn sighs, glancing one last time at the shepherd longingly. She'd be in for it if she was still here when her aunt gets here. She strides over to her car, sliding back in the driver's seat with a sigh. She looks over to her new companion, his ice blue eyes glued on her. She smiles reassuringly at him as she starts the engine, What I've Done filtering throughout the car.

She drives slowly, attempting to miss as many bumps as she can. She glances at the silver dog as she gives a sigh of relief when she maneuvers the car onto the road her home resides on.

"Oh boy, i can tell ya know, this is not my best idea," Jordyn sighs, glancing at the huge orchard across from her house as she slowly pulls into the driveway. The white house is slightly run down, the garage door painted dark brown. Its a simple one story with huge hibiscus bushes on either side to block the neighbor's view of their yard.

With her mom not here, she can actually pull her car into the garage and not have to put the lock on her steering wheel. Her neighbor getting her old Mustang stolen not long ago had convinced her to invest in the annoying device.

She waits as the garage door slowly opens until she's able to pull in. The door is shutting again before she can even switch the car off.

She's gentle as she shuts the car door, pondering whether she should make use of the laundry basket atop the dryer or not. She decides against it for the moment, shifting her keys through her hands as she searches for the correct key.

She finds it, triumphantly sliding it into the deadbolt on the garage door. She pushes the wooden door open as she flicks the kitchen light on, light earth colored walls and granite countertops meet her gaze, accompanied by a silver stove and appliances. She deposits her keys on the counter before striding through the kitchen and past the table, front door, and 100 gallon fish tank, her sneakers clicking on the marbled tile, before entering the hallway, dark brown carpet underfoot. She pulls the hall cupboard open, pulling various sheets and blankets from it.

She pushes the the door to her left open and flicks the light on. Cherry red walls meet her gaze, various Transformers, band and anime posters and paintings that she had done littering the walls.

Her bed is against the opposite wall, a black and white comforter draped over the twin sized matress. A small 20 inch flatscreen TV sits atop her black dresser that is against the wall at the foot of her bed, accompanied by a DVD player. A bookshelf sits under the window that is dead center of the opposite wall, various nicknacks and treasured toys placed on the shelves.

She does what she always does when she first gets home, clicks on the blue lava lamp that sits atop the book shelf, light igniting through the little glass cylinder.

She makes up a little nest right next to the head of her bed, sheets and blankets piled high to make the spot as soft as possible.

With a huff she exits her room and pushes the bathroom door open that is perpendicular to her room. She plugs the tub and begins filling the porcelain basin with warm water. She sits on the edge of the tub and watches as the water fills the white tub. She stops it when it reaches a quarter of the way full.

Hopefully her new guest likes water.

She pushes herself up and strides back through the house the way she came.

Her eyes fall on the silver dog again when she pulls the passenger side door open, their eyes locking. She whistles at him, again cooing. She gently helps him out of the car, shutting the door when he's out of the way. She runs ahead of him, cheering him on gently as he limps. He almost can't get over the raised threshold and into the house, but he's a soldier.

She inwardly cringes at the bloody and muddy paw prints being left on the clean tile, but she can deal with that later.

He seems friendly enough, to which Jordyn is greatful. Down the hall and to the bathroom, she coaxes him in, before shutting the door behind them.

Now here comes the hard part.

Hopefully he doesn't struggle.

"Here baby," she says sweetly as she takes a seat on the edge of the tub. He seems to give her a suspicious look, but hobbles over to her all the same. She gently grasps the dog's front legs, keeping her eyes on his face.

When he doesn't growl, she gently lifts him up. He lets out a whimper when she sets his paws in the warm water. She shushes him.

"I know, beautiful boy, I know," she coos as she lifts his lower half over the rim of the tub. "Its okay, sweet boy." grasping the cup that was left sitting on the edge of the tub for whatever reason, she slowly and gently washes the blood and dirt from the dog's fur, cooing as she goes.

She parts his fur where most of the blood seems to be coming from, which is various places throughout the dog's coat. She finds various puncture woulds, and a few tears that shouldn't need stitches. She massages the dog's ear tip where it had been caught by a tooth and torn until it isnt clotted by blood. She gently works her Head and Shoulders shampoo into the dog's coat, hoping it wont burn the wounds too badly.

She rinses the dog, surprised at his solid silver coat amd black paws. Not a speck of various toned fur anywhere to be found.

She drains the tub, grabbing a towel from one of the drawers under the sink. She slicks the dog's fur out with her hands gently before toweling him off. He's still bleeding slightly.

She wraps her arms under the damp dog's belly, gently lifting him out of the tub to set him back on the white tile, the smell of wet dog strong. The front of her shirt is damp as well, but she ignores it. She leads him into her room, patting at the spot she had made for him. She rubs his head affectionately once he lays down, and moves to retrieve her first aid kit.

This is why she wants to be a vet tech. She loves making animals feel better. At the end of the day, she could be content with herself knowing she was the very reason the animals were feeling better.

She coos at the dog calmly as she slathers all of his wounds in antibiotic cream. There isn't much she can do in the way of bandaging, so they would just have to be kept clean and moist with the cream to help keep infection at bay.

She knows there is antibiotic pills somewhere from her border collie Rex. He had died two years ago, but her mother had kept the antibiotics incase they were ever needed. Now would qualify as one of those times.

She gazes at the dog steadily as he lays his heady down, his eyes drooping. Poor guy.

She pulls the red blanket from the end of her bed, draping it over the dog's damp body. She'd need to dig the space heater out of the garage tomorrow.

She pushes herself up and makes her way to the kitchen, pulling a chair with her as she goes. She's just able to reach the cupboard over the sink, which holds a small tub of various medications and bandages. She carefully pulls it down to set on the counter before she begins digging around the contents. She reads every pill bottle until she comes across one with small green pills inside. The label reads REX - 1 PILL EVERY 12 HOURS. ANTIBIOTIC.

She sets the bottle off to the side before placing the tub back where she had found it.

Opening the fridge after putting the chair back in its rightful place, she pulls a piece of ham from its container within the fridge. Never had she seen a dog that would take a pill straight. Rex spit them out half the time, the clever dog that he was.

With a yawn she makes a pit stop at the fishtank, smiling at the enormous angelfish within, their silver and black stripped bodies shimmering in the light of the tank. She feeds them, and they happily skim the top for the colorful flakes.

She pulls the top off the pill bottle, fishing a pill out of the container as she turns into her room. The dog's eyes open lazily as she plops down next to him. She wraps the pill in the slice of lunch meat and offers it to the dopey looking dog.

He makes no move to take it, his eyes simply gazing up at her.

"C'mon sweet boy," she waves the meat infront of his nose. "You gotta, for me? You'll feel so much better tomorrow," she coos, slidding her hand under his muzzle to pull his head up. With a huff, the dog hesitantly grasps the meat between his teeth, chewing for a moment before swallowing.

She rubs the dogs head fondly before leaving him be.

She flops back on her bed, kicking her sneakers off as she gazes at her Sideswipe poster.

She rolls her eyes. Maybe she has a bit of a problem?

She's having a bit of a hard time trying to make herself care.

Not like she obsessed with Transformers outright. She's obsessed with them inwardly. She doesn't know which is worse if she's honest with herself. Her one friend in highschool told her to embrace her passions and obsessions, but she wasn't the... Best of people.

She gazes at her white cieling, contemplating.

Her phone buzzes within her pocket, startling her. She instantly reaches for it, and unlocks it when she sees the sender.

'Got him back to the office safe. Had to sedate him and he needs quite a few stitches. Should still be ready tomorrow. Sleep well'

She smiles, shifting so she could gaze down at the silver dog on her bedroom floor.

"Well, dude, looks like you're quite the scrapper," The dog's ear simply twitches. "So, I think I've got it narrowed down to two names," She contemplates for a moment, thoughts running through her mind. Was she really going to do this?

Yeah.

Yeah she is.

Its quite fitting.

"So, are you Jazz, or are you Sideswipe?" she asks herself as she gazes at the dog. The dog's head snaps up, ice blues wide as they gaze at the girl.

She seems to think it over for awhile longer, before making up her mind, even if it is a biased decision. She crosses her ankles. Jazz is more low key. Yes, he's one hell of a fighter, but if that big German Shepherd, which is the biggest she'd ever seen, needs stitches, and this little Aussie doesn't, it screams Sideswipe. At least to her. Again, biased decision, bacuase the attributes are probably more representative of Jazz, but she shoves it to the back of her mind.

Frontliner, anyone?

"You seem like a Sides to me, yeah? I've never been the best at names, so its that or something lame," she yawns at the dog offhandedly and he tilts his head. She rolls over on her bed, unbuttoning her dark jeans and pulling them off.

She'd just close her eyes for a minute then she'd change.

Just...

A minute.

... ... ... ... ...

Yay or nay? Hopefully next chapter up soon, I'm feeling inspired. A 4,000 word first chapter is decent, yeah? I'll try to be aiming for at least 6,000 from now on. If everything goes as planned, bots chapter 2 or 3, just to keep you guys interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. It took me two days off and on (mostly on) to type all this up. Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for, so stay tuned and enjoy!

... ... ... ... ...

Jordyn can feel a soft and warm bulk pressed against her side, lax and completely relaxed.

Rex, her mind supplies. But, no, that can't be right.

She takes in a huge inhale of cool air that runs through her warm and fatigued with sleep lungs, arching her back in a savory stretch. With a sigh, she blinks her eyes open, only for them to widen when theyre met with a pair of ice blue. The haze of sleep instantly leaves her.

"The hell are you doin'?" she asks the cheeky looking Aussie. He looks quite a bit better today. He nudges her arm with a cold nose, looking at her expectantly. She raises an eyebrow at him, wondering why he decided he needed to climb up on her bed with her. "Alright, dude, up up up," she says as she pulls herself into a sitting position. The dog hops down slowly, obviously still in pain.

She pushes herself up, finding a pair of black sweats in one of the drawers of her dresser and sliding them over her bare legs. Her eyes meet the Aussie's ice blues, him watching her expectantly as he stands at the door, favoring his right leg.

"Alright, alright, dude, I'm comin'," she strides past the dog after grasping her phone off the bed, backpedaling down the hall to watch him hobble after her. Through the living room and to the glass back sliding door is where she leads him, popping the latch and pushing the scratched glass aside. Cool morning air rushes into the house, sending a shiver down Jordyn's spine. Rex had always scratched on the door when he wanted in. She stands aside as the dog hobbles out the door and off the cement patio to the lush green grass that is fenced in with light reddish brown wooden planks.

She watches as the dog squats to pee, before meandering back through the living room and to the kitchen, leaving the back door open for the Aussie.

Her stomach aches with hunger as she diggs through the relatively empty fridge. She'd need to go shopping, and her guest needs food.

She sits back on her feet, waking the screen on her phone for notifications.

Nothing.

All she sees is the time blaring at her. 8:14.

She doesn't know how she's going to have two dogs that don't get along, but she'll have to try. If it really won't work, she'd have to find a place for the German Shepherd to go and beg her mom when she gets home to let her keep the Aussie. She scoffs at herself. She's eighteen, she shouldn't have to ask.

Yet at the same time she doesn't want to lose her place to live.

She sighs, reaching her arm above her head to place her phone on the counter that is behind her.

She's startled when a cold nose touches her bicep, causing her to fall backward on her butt, her crulean eyes wide as they fall on the silver dog. The Aussie tilts his head at her, his mouth falling open slightly, almost in amusment.

Thats it.

That face.

She wasn't sure about the name but now its going to stick.

That face cements it in her mind.

She grumbles. "You really are a Sideswipe, aren't ya?" She takes his head in her hands, gently rubbing up and down his neck.

She pushes herself up. The only thing she sees in the fridge that is at all appealing to her are bagels. As her bagel cooks in the toaster, she treks back through the house to retrieve the bottle of pills. Sides is at the entrance to the hallway when she walks back out her door. She pets over his head as she passes, again wrapping the pill in ham.

He takes it out of her hand eagerly, licking his lips after he swallows. She chuckles as she hears the toaster pop.

With one half of the bagel inbetween her teeth and the other in her left hand, she clicks the living room 70 inch flatscreen TV on as she plops down on the plush black couch.

The news flickers on, and she rolls her eyes at all of the political talk going on. She sees Sides slowly climb up onto the couch next to her out of her periferal vision and plop down, facing the TV. A smile twitches at the corner of her mouth.

She punches a number into the remote, and a grin breaks across her face as Dissapeared flickers to life. Crime shows are her favorite.

She breaks the remaining half of the bagel in half, giving the cream cheese slathered thing to the Aussie, whom hadn't been paying attention to her eat at all. What good manners he has. She holds it infront of his nose, watching with amusment as he sniffs at it curiously, before gently taking it between his teeth. She chuckles at him, rubbing the back of his neck. She'd have to put more Neosporin on his wounds soon.

When Deadly Women is about over, she hears the loud ping of her phone. She pushes herself up eagerly, practically pouncing for the LG before the screen even had time to blacken. Its from her aunt.

"He's ready whenever"

Jordyn gives a shaky sigh, eagerness and aprehensivness bubbling in her belly.

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour or 2 I need to so shopping real quick" she sends, trying to figure out a solution to the problem she's about to have. She wouldnt be able to break up a death match between that huge German Shepherd and this Aussie. Theyre already hurt bad enough. It'll be annoying to have to switch one dog outside to let another in, and what if they accidentally meet and rip eachother apart? All she'd be able to do is beat them with the broom or hose them down, but that might not stop them. Theyre too big to pick up.

She gives a disgruntled sigh as she puts her phone back on the counter. Hopefully everything just works out. Maybe they hadn't even fought eachother? Thats a stretch, but possible. She hadn't seen them fight.

"What am I gonna do with you, Siders?" she asks the Aussie as she plops back down on the couch, ice blues intent on her. "I just hope you guys don't feel the need to tear eachother apart. I don't know what I'm gonna do yet, but hopefully it works out," she talks to the dog, venting her concern. The Aussie tilts his head at her. She heaves a sigh, pulling herself up for a shower. She begins mumbling out a list of things that she needs to buy as she walks down the hall. Her mother had transfered one thousand dollars into her bank account for emergencies and food for the month. Whatever was left over would be transfered back into her mother's account when she got home. It seems like an excessive amount, but her mother had told her it was fine. She's trying to see how little she can spend over the month.

Her mother trusts her indefinitely. That or her mother knows shes frugal with money and she's her mothers backup plan. Either works.

After a twenty minute shower and a trip to her room to dress herself in a grey tank top and dark jeans, in which she hadn't seen Sides once, she's running a black and red brush through her shaggy and short hair as she moves to look for him. She finds him still laying on the couch, and she chuckles lightly to herself.

"Alright, buddy, c'mon, you gotta go outside," She calls as she strides toward the still open back door. She would let him stay in, but she's going to be bringing the other dog back. He doesn't move, merely staring at her with eyes that stick out like becons against his grey face. She hits her knees. "Please, baby? C'mon, I'll be back in not too long," she whistles and calls at him. With what seems to be a sigh, he hops off the couch delicately, hobbling over to the girl and outside. "Atta boy," she coos before shutting the door. She retrieves a large aluminum bowl from one of the cupboards in the kitchen, filling it with water out of the tap.

She slides the door open just enough to set the bowl of water outside for the dog, who is gazing at her curiously as she sets the bowl off to the side of the door before shutting and locking it. She waves at him with a smile, before retrieving her debit card, phone and keys off the counter. She locks the deadbolt and pushes the button by the light switch to open the garage door.

She's down the street in the matter of a minute after insuring the garage door shut all the way. Walmart would have everyting she had on her mental list, so thats where she'd stop before she picks the dog up.

After her pit stop, at which she picked up a bag of Iams dog food and various food items for dinners and breakfasts, she drives the fifteen minutes it takes to get to her aunt's office from where she's at. Its just after 10, so the parking lot is relatively deserted.

She takes a parking spot right up front and switches her car off. With uncertainty eating away at her insides, she meanders into the familiar office. She's greated with a huge smile from Amelia.

"Back so soon?" She teases lightly.

"Yup," Jordyn smiles. "Wheres my dog at?"

"In the back. He was a nightmare last night, let me tell ya," Amelia rolls her eyes.

"That bad?" Jordyn is worried now.

"Yeah. He's acted like an angel today, though," Amelia nods as she types away at her computer.

"That doesn't tell me anything," Jordyn huffs as she pushes the door to the back open. She gazes around. Theres only one German Shepherd out of the eight other dogs in various cages. Her eyebrows knit together as she approaches the black dog and kneels down infront of his cage.

This dog...

He's got white front legs.

He's gazing up at her with a calculating look in his reddish brown eyes, his ears hocked forward atop his massive head.

"Finally here, eh?" Jordyn starts at the familiar smooth voice, her head whipping around to gaze at her aunt, who has blue scrubs adorning her body.

"Yeah. This is him?" She asks as she stands. Her aunt nods an affirmative.

"He was a handful last night, but he's calmed down a lot. He has no microchip, so we gave him shots and treated him with flea medication," her aunt informs as she glides across the room and over to Jordyn. Jordyn has to crane her neck to see her aunts face. Her aunt is five foot eight, so she's quite a bit taller. "We also gave him a pain injection and IV antibiotics, so you won't have to give him a pain pill until tomorrow morning and he shouldn't need any antibiotics. He has fourty-eight stitches."

Jordyn nods at her aunt, her eyes finding the German Shepherd once more. "Thank you for doing this, Auntie."

"Not a problem," her aunt waves her off. "Listen, if he bites you or gives you a hard time, call the office and Adam will pick him up and bring him back here and we can find a place for him. I have six surgeries still today so I'll be busy," She ruffles Jordyn's hair affectionately. Jordyn nods with a giggle making its way past her lips. A thought occurs to her.

"What about neutering him?"

"We can do that later on a slow day or something, and you can assist me, alright?" Jordyn smiles with a nod. "You know where the extra leashes are, help yourself and I'll see you later, kay?"

"Alright," Jordyn waves to her aunt as she goes back the way she came, from the exam rooms. With a huff she pulls a black leash off the hook on the wall before cautiously unlatching the cage and opening it slowly. The dog merely watches her intently.

She latches the leash in a noose before slowly moving to slip it over his head and around his neck, watching his face for any warning signs. He allows her to do so.

With a relieved exhale, she gently pulls on the leash, the dog pulling himself up to march stoically out of the cage, his head held high. She raises an eyebrow at him as she closes the cage before leading him to the front. His shoulders come to just below her hip. He's absolutely massive.

Amelia's attention turns to the pair when the door opens, her eyes instantly finding the black dog.

"Well, behaving himself nicely, ain't he?" she chuckles lightly. Jordyn hums. "I swear to ya, he's got wolf in him or somethin', he's one big dog."

"No kidding," Jordyn laughs quietly. "I should get him home."

"Heres your pain pills," Amelia calls. Jordyn takes the bottle from her hand with a thank you before walking toward the door, the dog marching at her side. How a little Aussie beat this behemoth of a German Shepherd she has no idea. That little Aussie must pack one hell of a punch.

Unless Sides was tag teaming the Shepherd with another dog. Jordyn tries to not think about it as she loads the dog into the passenger side seat.

Once she's in her seat, she fishes through her CD case, pulling the disc she's looking for out of it before ejecting the CD that is already in the stereo and putting it in the place of the other. As The Pretty Reckless funnels through the car, she pulls out into traffic, apprehensive of what will happen when she gets home.

She steals glances of the big dog next to her on occasion. He stays deadly calm, always facing forward. Nervousness builds in her stomach as she turns down the road she lives on. As she pulls into her driveway, she pushes the button on the garage door opener, pulling in and shutting the door behind the car.

She pops the trunk, heaving the bag of dog food over her shoulder and carrying it to set it down by the garage door. She fumbles with her keys, unlocking the door and pushing it open. She loops her arms through the five plastic bags full of food, carrying them into the house and setting them on the counter.

Now for the hard part.

Hopefully she wouldn't be ripped apart. She manages to get the dog in the house without incident, and she pulls the leash off from around his neck. He gives himself a shake, and walks off around the kitchen and to the living room. Not knowing when they ate last, she wants to feed them.

Fishing two good sized bowels from the cupboard, she cuts the top off of the bag of food with a knife before filling the two bowels. She tosses the knife in the empty sink, striding with a bowel in each hand to the living room. The German Shepherd is sniffing around the livingroom, seeming as if he's searching. She sets the food infront of him, and he simply watches her with that calculating look of his.

Her eyes land on Sides through the glass door, looking put out and grumpy. She giggles as she pushes the door open, setting the bowl down for him. "Hey, handsom, were you good?" she smiles at the dog as he tilts his head. He looks curiously down at the bowel of food, then back up to her. "I'll let you in in a bit, okay?" She asks as she stands, shutting the door. Those ice blues of his seem to glow in the morning light, making them look almost white. She smiles softly before turning on her heel back to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

As she's putting the vegetables away that she had bought for stir fry, she hears two loud barks from outside. She stands, glancing around the corner to see the German Shepherd on one side of the door, and Sides on the other. They're both standing tense, their hackles risen, but theyre otherwise quiet. The Shepherd's white legs seem to glow in the sunlight seeping through the door.

After she watches them for a moment, she decides to finish putting the groceries away. As long as they aren't trying to kill eachother through the door, they're fine. Nothing wrong with them having a friendly little standoff or whatever it is they're doing.

She pours herself a bowel of cerial to munch on as she plops down on the couch once more, the TV still on from earlier.

Her spoon pauses half way to her mouth when a heap of silver trots infront of her with a heavy limp. He sits infront of her expectantly, ice blues pleased and his mouth hanging open in happiness. She blinks, setting the spoon back in the bowel slowly.

"The hell?" she grumbles harshly, causing the dog to tilt his head and give a yip. She stands, her gaze turning to the back door. Its slid open just enough for the dogs to get in and out, the German Shepherd no where in sight. "Did you...?" she begins, worry etching itself into her belly. She sets the bowel on the coffee table and quickly joggs over to the open door. The Shepherd is laying out on the grass, soaking up the sun.

They had seen eachother.

And not ripped eachother apart.

The hell?

Her gaze again finds the Aussie. He's gazing up at the cieling, one ear pushed back and the other forward.

She doesn't know whats going on with these dogs seeming to make a truce, but she'll gladly take it. Its less fighting and having to worry for her.

A thought strikes her.

"You opened the door, didn't you?!" Jordyn says with a raised voice. The dog looks at her, his ears and eyes alert and a tilt of his head. "What am I gonna do with you?" Jordyn huffs, giving a disgruntled look. "Unbelievable."

The Aussie yips at her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a few days, it became completely apparent that the Shepherd liked to stay outside, and Sides liked to follow Jordyn around wherever she went. It was hard to make the Shepherd come in at night so she could shut and lock the door, but she managed, with a bit of bribbing.

She should have bought more lunch meat.

Sides is a complete clown, living up to his namesake. He would also wait until Jordyn had fallen asleep to climb up next to her. Every time she'd woken up, he'd been right there, pressed into her side. She couldn't deny she loves it. Cuddly dogs are amazing. It almost seemed like... Like he's used to always laying by someone.

She can only assume.

Its truly bothering her that she can't come up with a name for the Shepherd. He's broody and likes to keep to himself, so she hasn't been able to get a feel of his personality quite yet. She'd sit and watch him for an hour or two where she was positive he couldnt see her, and try to get a feel for a good name for him. He wouldn't do much more than sunbathe or roll around on the grass when he thought no one was watching. Sides would lay quietly next to her, watching for himself or dozing when he got bored.

So far, no luck.

Both dogs pretty much refuse to eat their food. They had only taken nibbles here and there when they were hungry enough, but she hadnt had to refill the bowls yet. When she made dinner, she'd split the leftovers that she knew she wouldn't eat later between them. She knows it isn't helping them in eating their own food one bit, but she hates to think that they're hungry. When her mother gets back, she'll put a stop to it, Jordyn knows. She'll say "They'll eat their own food when they're hungry enough."

Sides' limp had decreased to where it is barely noticeable, and both dogs are healing nicely. Jordyn had giggled madly when Sides pestered the German Shepherd, bouncing around him and barking happily. The Shepherd had merely snarled at him in warning, yet the silver dog had continued on until Jordyn had called him away.

Tonight, she'd decided on a movie night. The house is locked up and otherwise dark, a bowel of popcorn is in her lap, Sides is curled up next to her and the Shepherd is laying in the far corner of the room. She's laid back relaxed on a mound of blankets and pillows as the first Bayverse Transformers movie flickers to life on her little 28 inch TV.

She feels Sides go stiff when Bumblebee makes his first appearence and shatters the windows out of the cars. She looks to him, his head up and eyes glued to the screen. He stays like that, unmoving as he watches the movie play.

When Barricade makes his appearance, Jordyn's breath hitches.

Barricade.

Her eyes find the Shepherd, his head down but eyes clearly reflecting the light of the TV.

Thats it.

How could she have forgotten?

That Shepherd, he's like Barricade.

She returns her gaze to the TV.

Should she really name him after a Decepticon? There aren't any Autobots that stick out to her that make her think of the dog across the room. Maybe beside Ironhide, but that doesn't really fit the Shepherd.

Barricade it is.

She isn't a fan of any Decepticons, maybe beside Knockout's egotistical ass, but it certainly fits.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jordyn giggles giddily as she lays back in the dark blue lawn chair, soaking up the warmth from the afternoon sun with music playing in her ears. Sides is at it again, bouncing around Barricade like an annoying little brother and yipping. The Shepherd is lazily showing his teeth to the Aussie with a half hearted snarl.

Their wounds have nearly dissapeared by now, and Sides had finished his antibiotics a week and a half ago.

Her mother would be home next week, causing aprehensivness to blossom in her belly. Would her mom let her keep one dog, let alone two? She has no idea.

Cade had finally decided he was good enough to start sleeping on the bed with the girl and Aussie last week, which elates Jordyn more than she could possibly express. He really is a gentleman, especially when Sides isn't around.

She noticed that too. He's so much calmer and less tense when the hyperactive Aussie isn't in sight.

She loves both of them and is extreamly attatched to them already. It had been too long since she had a dog. She's certainly missed it more than she coukd possibly express.

"Cade, c'mere, buddy," she calls with a laugh. He shoots up, trotting over and throwing half of his huge body over Jordyn's midsection. "Oof!" Her breath leaves her in a whoosh with a strained but true laugh. She weaves her fingers into the long fur of his neck. Barks ring out, and her eyes fall on Sideswipe, unable to contain himself as he bounces around and barks wildly, jealous.

Half hearted snarles wrack Cade's powerful body and vibrate into Jordyn's smaller one. She giggles happily.

"Alright, Sides, alright! Jealous," Jordyn gently pushes Cade off as she sits up. Sides's barks instantly subside.

She stands, wanting to try something and get out of the house. Hopefully it doesn't backfire.

She sings very off key to the song that is playing as she slides the glass door aside to enter the house, both dogs right behind her. She shuts and locks the door after her two tag alongs are in. Their nails click on the tile of the kitchen floor as they follow her into the garage. She fishes through one of the various cabinets, 'aha!' running through her mind when she untangles the tightly wound lenth of cord from the extension cords and rope.

The dogs are right behind her, watching. She turns to her right, Sides, she finds, is right there next to her. She loops the leash around his neck, clipping it together to form a noose. He watches her curiously, his ears pushed forward.

She leads the two back into the house. She'd left the other leash from the vet's on the counter, she clips that one around Cade's neck.

With her phone in her pocket and keys in hand, she loops the end of each leash around her wrists, Sides on her right and Cade on her left. She locks the door behind them, both dogs as calm as can be.

She leads them across the street, to the edge of the cherry orchard. Red is dotted throughout the trees, shinny and pristein. They'd be picking any day.

She lets out a laugh, dashing along the road, the dogs trotting briskly at her sides in the yellow glow of the afternoon light. She wants to walk them to the canal down the road and back. A two mile distance from there and back. She used to walk this with Rex all the time. He'd be off leash and would weave through the trees, but would never leave her sight.

She runs for a short distance, huffing with a smile on her face. She lets go of the dog's leashes and slows. They shooot ahead of her, Sides yipping as he bumps his body into Cade's. They stop to look back at her as she giggles happily. She hadn't been this happy since Rex died.

The two stay in Jordyn's sight, exploring and Sides acting like a complete clown as he weaves through trees and attempts to ambush Cade when he thinks he isnt paying attention. He runs around Jordyn, an endless ball of energy.

He really is something else.

Jordyn soaks up the sun's dwindling rays, sighing happily as she gazes after the two silly dogs and listens to the haooy chirping of birds. She's surprised that she actually feels content for once. She could live like this, just like this, for the rest of her life and be happy.

She watches in amusment as they chase an orange cat up an almond tree a ways infront of her. They just can't help themselves, can they?

She sees a black Honda turn down the road. She hums to herself, her eyes again finding her dogs. There had only been one other car down the road since she started her walk, a beat up white minivan. Its been a slow day obviously.

That and its basically country out here.

The dogs are sniffing around the base of the gnarled tree, Sides jumping up on it occasionally with a yip, then looking back at Jordyn expectantly. What he wants of her, she has no idea.

She gives the Honda a strange look as whoever is driving it is flying way beyond the speed limit down the road. Her eyes land on the dogs once more. She calls their names, a little too far away for comfort.

Her heartrate skyrockets when she hears the screeching of tires. A black blur slides to a stop infront of her, two men throwing the doors open to jump out. Her body is instantly tense, her face a blank mask as fear and uncertainty rushes through her.

"Can I help you?" she mumbles dangerously, her feet planted firm and her shoulders squared back in mock confidence, though she feels anything but. Grins break out across the mens faces.

"Sure can," the taller and tanned one says as they step forward. Jordyn takes a step back in response, her eyes narrowing. Now would have been a great time to have pepper spray.

Her aunt really hadn't been joking when she had told her to not go out where no one else was. Why can't she just listen, damnit?!

Jordyn's eyes widen as the men both fall forward with a screech and fear in their eyes as the force of a tank barrels into their backs, throaty snarles erupting through the dry summer air. Jordyn takes another step back. Both men are on their bellies in the dirt, a dog on each of their backs.

Never had she seen Sides look so vicious. He's snarling in the tallest man's ear as he screeches, snapping and showing his teeth. He's scarrier than the Shepherd, who has a white paw on the back of the other man's head as he snarles, long white canines exposed. He looks extremely wolflike, his eyes flashing redder in the late afternoon light. Both dog's eyes seem to glow in the light of the sun.

The man is able to throw Sides off with his lighter weight, and dives back into the car with Sides on his heels. Cade hops off the other man's back and infront of Jordyn, snarles vibrating through his tense frame as he stares down the man. With a yelp, the man pushes himself up and scoots back, afraid to take his eyes off the big black dog. He whips around, slipping on the dirt and diving over Sides and into the car.

The car takes off the way it came without the doors even being shut, the black frame skidding and swerving all over the road.

Jordyn releases a ragged breath, her chest heaving. Sides is a good ten feet away from her and on the black asfault, barking loudly after the black car until it is out of sight. He turns around, ice blues intent on Jordyn as he trots back to her to take a seat infront of her, gazing up at her. Her body is shaking, her stomach lurching and her head spinning.

"C'mon," she manages to choke out, spinning on her heel to head home before the men come back with guns or reinforcments.

Twenty minutes.

She'd be back home in twenty minutes, less if she hauls it. She's shaking too badly to walk any quicker. As she walks, the dogs fall in line beside her, causing her to feel slightly safer.

Her hand ghosts over her phone.

No, thats a bad idea.

Her aunt would freak out, and the only other person she could call is her ex, but thats not even the slightest bit a good idea.

She crosses her arms.

She has to tough it out.

Looks like she won't be going on any more walks out there.

Ever.

As Cade is at a comfortable hand level, she weaves her hands into the longer fur of the back of his neck. He merely glances up at her before again lowering his head.

If she hadn't had them, who knows what would be happening to her right now. Then again, if she didn't have them, she'd most likely be at the office.

She bannishes the what ifs from her mind. They'd do nothing for her except stress her out.

After a few minutes, she's able to calm herself and she picks up the pace.

Never had she seen dogs take down someone like that. Bite them, sure. Police dogs do it all the time and use their weight to take someone down. But tackle someone from behind in that manner? Never. Her gaze switches between the dogs at her sides, and she realizes she really doesn't know much about them, at all.

She ponders this, and is unsure of what to think about it.

Could these be military dogs that got out of their handler's backyard?

No, they would be microchipped if that were the case.

A million different things run through her mind, and she's startled by a loud bark coming from the orchard.

The first thing that runs through her mind is "Farmers dog," followed by "No, they're kept locked up."

Her head whips to the side as Sides takes off toward the bark. She calls his name frantically, her eyes landing on a gold colored Australian Shepherd that is the slightest bit bigger than Sides racing through the neat rows of trees at top speed. She screams Sides's name in horror as the dogs collide, the gold colored dog ending up pinned under the silver one as he rubs his neck and face all over the dog pinned under him, showering him in licks and whinning loudly, his bobbed tail going a mile a minute.

Jordyn is dumbfounded.

All she can do is stare at the dogs in shock.

So, they know one another?

How?

Jordyn takes notice of the darkening sky and calls Sides once more. He comes bolting back to her, happy as can be as he bounces around her. She watches him in slight amusment.

The sound of snarling hits her ears, and her head whips back around to see the gold Aussie crouched in a stalk, hackles risen and teeth pulled back as he stares Cade down with ice blue eyes that are the same tone as Side's. Cade's ears are pinned back, a growl building in his throat. With a sharp intake of breath, she takes hold of Cade's leash and pulls him across the street. She watches as Sides trails after her, him bouncing around and yipping at the other Aussie, whom stalks after them in what seems to be irritation.

Half way home.

So close yet so far.

She wearily looks up and down the street, once again relieved when she doesn't see a car.

She's able to get home without incident, and she releases a shaky breath in relief when she strides up her driveway, her hands clutched around Cade's leash. She fumbles with her keys, able to get her shaky hands steady enough to unlock the door and push it open.

Cade instantly trots inside, Jordyn drops his leash. She turns back around to find Sides still out in the driveway, his back to her as he faces the gold Aussie, which is out by the road.

"Sides?" she calls, and the dog turns to look at her. He gives one last look to the other dog before turning around and trotting toward the girl. The gold Aussie instantly rushes after him, but Jordyn blocks him from entering the house. He growls at her as she shuts and locks the door.

Before she can even turn around, Sides is barking at her at the back door, wanting out. With a sigh, she unlocks and opens the door, letting him out. Cade had made himself comfortable on the couch, his huge body splayed out over half of it. She rolls her eyes at the display.

She clicks the TV on so that she has something to listen to to drown out her thoughts, as she doesn't feel like listening to music at the moment. She isn't hungry, but she puts a pan of chicken that she had thawed in the oven for the dogs for dinner, and as a thank you. She heaves a sigh as she plops down next to Cade on the couch. He lifts his head to gaze at her for a moment, before plopping it back down. She rolls her eyes at him as she pats his hip fondly.

When the oven beeps, she hops up to remove the chicken from it and sets the hot pan on the counter. Pulling two plates out of the cupboard, she splits the chicken between them and cuts it into strips. She calls Cade, who comes running instantly. He sits infront of her, staring up at her expectantly. With a smile she sets the plate down, Cade instantly lapping at the hot meat. He shakes his head as his tongue burns from the action, looking back up at her as she laughs. With a pat to Cade's head, she sets the second plate down in the backyard for Sides. She doesn't see him, so she assumes that he is on the side of the house.

She curles up on the couch, her head resting on the couch's arm rest as she gazes at the TV tiredly. She doesn't mean to, but she closes her eyes as she focuses on the drone of the TV.

She snaps awake when vicious snarles blast through her light haze of sleep and shatter it as if it were a thin sheet of glass. Her eyes fall on the gold colored Aussie as he jumps on Cade, tearing into him. Adrenaline shoots through her body as she pushes herself up, tripping over herself and landing on her hands and knees in her panic. Sides jumps into the squabble, tearing at whatever his teeth sink into. Cade isn't sitting there and taking it, he's full out fighting, tearing into the gold Aussie. They're rolling around the living room as they fight, snarles loud. Blood is spattering the light brown carpet, steadily becoming more with each passing second.

She panicks as she tries to figure out how the damn dog even got in.

All she can think of is that he jumped the fence. How he could have jumoed a six foot fence is lost to her as she jumps up, her hands blindly grasping for a hold on one of the dogs.

She throws Sides away, and she grasps at Cade next. She can't get him away from the Aussie, and in a matter of seconds Sides is right back in the scuffle. She grabs for the gold Aussie, and when her hands land in the fur of the back of his neck, a sharp pain shoots through her arm.

Almost in slow motion, the Aussie pushes her back, his jaws clamped around her forearm. As she falls back, her vision goes black.

She feels as if she's free falling.

Down and down.

The sound of metal grating against concrete and metal hits her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Her body jarrs and crunches as her back smacks into cement, her head smashing into the hard surface as well. She's dazed, her eyes staring blankly at the halflight of a sunset that is nearly over, a few speckled stars littering the sky.

Clashing of metal and yelling rings through her ears. The ground is vibrating beneath her, but she's unable to move. She steels herself, her head ringing as she forces her head to the side.

She must have hit her head too hard.

She's dazed and dumbfounded, not believing what she's seeing.

Transformers.

No.

Cybertronians.

Three of them, are tearing into eachother, huge blades in each hand of two of them, the third is stumbling through with a dagger and blaster, though he hasn't hit either of the other two.

Blue is flying and spattering everywhere, the gold titan's blade barely misses the black and white one's head... Helm.

She tries to scream stop, but the only thing that escapes her mouth is a warbled whirr.

The fuck?

The pounding of feet hits hits her ears, accoumpanied by what sounds like hundreds of voices. All she can do is stare at the three battling Bots, the gold one tearing the black and white one apart and the silver one tearing into both of them, trying to stop them. As the black and white mech goes down, the gold Bot turns on the silver one with a roar.

"YOU PIT SPAWNED SLAGGER, TAKING A CONS SIDE," He knocks the silver Bot back with the edge of his blade, and he hits the ground. That... That was all made up of clicks, whirrs, beeps, whistles and another sound she couldn't find an English word to describe it with. Its a broken sound, kind of like the chak of a pistol being cocked, but different. What scares her is that she understands it perfectly, but is aware of what it is composed of. It is definitely not English.

"Sunny! He jumped sides!" that seems to make the gold bot madder, his eyes - optics - flickering and bleeding red. Fear shoots through her for the silver and black and white mechs.

"Sunstreaker!" she hears. She knows that voice. "Stop!" It can't be. Ironhide?

A big black and white mech with door wings perched atop his back in a rigid V is instantly pinning the gold bot down, another smaller silver mech on the golden ones other side, also holding him down as he struggles and screams profanities. A little yellow mech leans down next to the silver bot, helping him sit up and chirping at him in question.

Sparkling chatter, her mind supplies.

She'd know that little scout anywhere.

A huge black mech with cannons perched on his arms hauls Barricade up with a snarl and threat. The black and white mech holds his hands up in surrender, his helm bowed as he whirrs, red optics shifted up in a dog like fassion as he stares pleadingly up at the aggressive black mech.

"Ironhide, take him to the brig and Prowl and I will deal with him later," Jordyn's eyes widen at that voice, so calm and regal. Theres only one bot that could ever sound like that.

Optimus Prime himself. Her eyes shift away from the silver mech as he spits a glowing blue substance from his mouth and leans on the little yellow scout to land on the huge form of Optimus Prime, his arms crossed as humans scatter around his feet with blasters in their hands. They're like ants compared to him.

So many mechs. Her fuzzy mind counts more than ten, and there must be more somewhere else.

Her eyes land on a small electric blue mech as he scurries past humans and over to the still struggling and screaming Sunstreaker. He simply grasps one of his arms which is being held still by the black and white mech, a large syringe in his other hand. With a simple poke, Sunstreaker goes still.

"Well, it worked?" Jordyn's eyes land on a white mech with green and red pinstripping. He looks overly bashful as he holds his hands up in a questioning way. Everyone falls silent as their eyes shift to the mech, deadpan looks adorning their faces.

"Yeah, it worked great, Jacky," Sideswipe, she figures out, glares at the scientist, his tone sarcastic.

"I'm sorry! It isn't my fault that you three demolished it and it malfunctioned! You're lucky I was even able to reverse the effects and bring you back without Perceptor!" He sounds exasperated and little fins on the sides of his face glow a light violet color as he slumps forward. "It wasn't easy to reverse the-"

Jordyn stares at him blankly. She can't understand half of what he's babbling about.

"Alright, Wheeljack, calm down," Optimus turns his attention to the rest of the group when Wheeljack quiets. "We have everything under control, carry on."

A light murmur irrupts through the mass of humans as they file back into the huge hanger a ways away, Lennox shouting orders at them. She sees a few of them eye her, but they continue on. She wonders why. Isn't she human? Shouldn't they be dragging her in for questioning?

"Jolt, I want you to examine Barricade and provide any medical assistance he might require. Ironhide should be there to assist you," Optimus addresses the cobalt blue mech. He simply nods and follows the humans back to the hanger, Jordyn guesses to go to the brig, where Ironhide had already taken the forementioned Bot. Why Ironhide would need to be there she could only guess, but she has a pretty good one.

Most likely to ensure Barricade wouldn't hurt Jolt.

There are still a good number of Bots standing around, and her eyes flicker between them. She tries to pull herself up, but her body feels dense and heavy. She can't move. She inwardly begins to panick at the vulnerable feeling rushing through her belly. There is a steady throb from her back, and she can't move to try to relieve the feeling.

"What crawled up Sunstreaker's tailpipe and died?" Hound, she sees, questions with a flick of his wrist to the quiet bot. Sideswipe just shrugs and rolls his optics, a sour look about his faceplate as he pushes himself off Bumblebee to carry his own weight. He manages to push himself up, cradling his middle as blue steadily drips down his frame.

'E's always got somethin' up his tailpipe, what's new?" Jordyn nearly snorts at Crosshairs's words and a murmur of agreement washes through the group.

"Must've been somethin' major for 'im to be as slagged off as 'e was," Thats Jazz.

"I just don't understand why Sunny needs to be so angry all the time it doesn't make any sense to me I've always been nice to him and tried to make him happy and he just continues to be a wire-bear about everything and now he-"

"Calm down, Blue," the black and white mech next to him puts a hand on his shoulder. The only mech that could possibly be is Prowl. Bluestreak quiets with a nod. Bee chirps at him, causing Blue to give him a smile.

"What're we gonna do with the Con?" Its a red mech a bit bigger than Bee. She doesn't know who he is, but she assumes it might be Cliffjumper or Smokescreen. He's right to the point, addressing the elephant in the room, his hands resting on his hips as a roar overtakes the Bots.

"Prowl and I will figure that out momentarily, and a meeting will be held before any actions are taken," Optimus cuts in, causing them to quiet. "Everybot back to their posts."

The numerous bots standing about give a grumble as some transform down and take off out of the facility, and others move to various hangers around the area. Some of them eye her too, but again leave her be. She tries to talk, but again the only thing that leaves her mouth is a whinning whirr and a click. Optimus turns to her with a sigh before gazing around at the remaining bots, which include Bee, Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe and the passed out Sunstreaker.

"I've already commed Ratchet, he and Arcee are readying the medbay," Prowl informs, his arms crossed and posture that of a very serious police officer.

"Good. Lets get these three there then we can go from there," Optimus helps Jazz with Sunstreaker and Bee hovers next to Sideswipe, clicking and whirring at him. Sides says something in a joking tone, but Jordyn can't hear what it is. The little scout's doorwings flutter happily in the most adorable way.

Jordyn watches wide eyed as Prowl cooly approaches her, his steps calculated and precise, a calculating and contmplative look about his faceplate as he anylizes her, and gently pulls her up, the red chevron on his head glinting. She's shocked at this.

He doesn't pick her up in one of his hands.

Oh no.

He slides his arms under her back and legs, hefting her up to rest her against her chest in an awkward way.

Her eyes widen and she feels herself fill with panick. Her heart- no, she must have a spark now - is pulsing dangerously, fluttering and screaming with panick. How could this be happening?!

What happened for this to happen?!

Theres no way!

She had to have hit her head too hard!

Her eyes flutter as they dash around her, taking in the huge hanger that the bots are traveling through. A few of the bots from outside are scattered around this hanger. She recognizes Wheeljack and the red mech, and a blue and silver femme that looks like she could be Chromia.

Humans are scattered about, talking and cleaning their weapons. A small group of men are talking to the blue femme as she cleans a blaster.

Prowl leads the group into a maze of huge halls with cement walls, cielings tall enough for even Prime to stand in. She can hear Sideswipe and Bee chattering with hushed voices and sounds, but its too quiet to make out what theyre saying.

She feels light headed, her panick continuing to skyrocket at not being able to move.

She can't believe this. What the fuck happened?

How can this be possible?

She feels like she can't process whats going on.

Prowl uses his shoulder to push the medbay door open. Jordyn's eyes are blinded by the stark white of the room, and the smell of oil and disinfectant makes her head spin. She hears Optimus offer Ratchet and Arcee a greeting and Bee warbles happily.

"Why am I not surprised that you and your brother end up in here again," She hears a grouchy voice say. She recognizes it as Ratchet.

"Its not my fault, Ratchet, I swear!" Sideswipe whines.

"Sideswipe, most of the time its your fault."

"Okay, THIS time it wasn't my fault, it was Sunny's."

A sigh.

"Whatever, slag-for-processors, just go get on that berth and I'll be there in a klick,"

Jordyn can't see them, her head is stuck at an odd angle.

"So this is the little femme?" Ratchet asks. A hum from Prowl's chest. Panick is still pulsing through her body.

"Somehow she came back with the twins and Barricade," Prowl says simply. Ratchet hums.

"Set her over there and Arcee will have a look at her."

Arcee? She doesn't know how she feels about that.

She catches a glimpse of Jazz and Optimus setting Sunstreaker down on a berth, Sideswipe watching from the berth next to his as he chats with Bee, who is also watching the two mechs curiously.

Prowl sets her on a berth on the opposite side of the monsterous medbay, across from the twins. They're closest to the wall, and all she can see is the cieling.

"Everyone that isn't on a berth needs to get out of my medbay, I'm buisy!" She hears Ratchet bark. A few farewells and she hears the medbay door close. She listens with a ball of panick in her chest as Ratchet angrily repremands Sideswipe as he asks him questions. Sideswipe answers in a cheeky tone, as if he does this all the time. Jordyn wouldn't be surprised at all if he does.

"Hello, I'm Arcee," She hears a smooth and light voice. Its a beautiful singsong voice that is lovely to listen to. "How are you this orn?" She hears some metal being gently shifted off to her side, and she becomes frightened even more since she can't see what Arcee is doing. She hates doctors, and she doesn't want to be poked or prodded, especially when she can't see whats being done. She manages to let out a terrified warble. A hum from the femme next to her is her answer.

"Did you fall on your helm?" Jordyn whirrs in answer. "I'm going to have to look at your relays that are on the back of your helm. If thats the problem it will be a quick fix. It happens to younglings all the time when they bump their helms hard. I'm going to flip you on three," Arcee's arms snake their way under her, and she wishes she could pull away from the feeling. She doesn't want to be touched. And youngling? Sure she's young but she's an adult now!

"One, two, three," Arcee flips her weight easily, her cheek now laying on the berth. She's facing away from Arcee. "Oh, you landed on your door wings," theres a strange sensation on her back. It feels like protrusions, which doesn't feel natural to her at all. The sensation is a burning one, like touching carpet burn thats on the palm of your hand. She whirrs in discomfort, wanting the sensation to stop. Did she say door wings? She has door wings? Aren't those supposed to be super sensitive?

Her eyes widen when she feels a piece of what she assumes to be plating being pulled away from the back of her head gently. After a moment, she feels a click, then another, before the piece is put back in its place.

"There. Can you move now?" Arcee asks her. All she can do is twitch her fingers. "Try to talk. You're off to a good start," Arcee says hopefully.

"Ah-" her voice cracks. "Wha-ts goin' o-n?"

Arcee hums. "What do you mean?"

"She came back with us from wherever Jacky sent us, Cee," Sideswipe interjects. "She must've been so close to us she got sucked back with us."

Arcee turns to him. "What?"

"She's not Cybertronian, she's human," Sideswips shrugs as Ratchet begins welding the gash in his midsection shut. He yelps.

She looks back at the little femme infront of her. "That might be the problem, then."

Jordyn rolls her eyes as she finally gets her arms under her and shakily pushes herself up. Her body still feels heavy as lead, but she manages to turn herself around and sit up on her own with Arcee's arms hovering over her. Dull grey and clawed hands is what she sees first, then dull grey arms. No paint, her mind supplies.

Relief washes through her to an extent. She's still on the verge of a panick attack.

"What's your name?" Arcee asks her. Jordyn is greeted with a pretty and kind faceplate. The femme infront of her is a dusty rose pink, her frame leath. Her cyan eyes gaze steadily and openly at Jordyn, friendliness and a motherly sense eminating around her.

Jordyn gives a confused look. Her name doesn't transfer into the language her mouth is trying to speak. And that's the thing with all the Cybertronian's names. They don't translate smoothly into English. Each Cybertronian here has to use their best judgment when translating their names to find English words that are similar to the meaning of their names in Cybertronian. They can get their names close, but they aren't exact. Thats why their names seem so rediculous in English, while in Cybertronian their names are powerful, elegant and meaningful.

English, Jordyn, English, it isnt that hard, she chastises herself. English should be the only language she knows, she shouldnt be struggling with it.

Arcee is staring at her expectantly, and a fan kicks on loudly from somewhere inside of her from the embarrassment and her plating rattles lightly. She looks bashfully up at Arcee. Arcee merely gives a quiet giggle in response.

"J-Jor-rdyn," she finally squeezes out in English. Arcee smiles.

"Well, its nice to meet you, Jordyn," Jordyn is envious of how easily she seems to go from Cybertronian to English, but she's probably had pleanty of practice. "Now, let me have a look at those wings of yours. And your arm is leaking too," Arcee is behind her in an instant, gently prodding at the sensitive appendages on her back. Without meaning to, she flutters them away from the touch. "Hold still, please."

She has to force them still as Arcee gently cleans them and wraps them in wire mesh. Arcee is quiet as she works, asking questions now and then. Her leaking arm is next. Its the arm Sunstreaker had bitten when he was a dog. The amount of blue that is leaving her arm is disturbing her to no end. Apparently a major line is punctured, causing the river of blue. Arcee had said it would only be dangerous if it was left to leak for a long period of time, and as of now its a minor wound. In no time she's burned the line shut to stop the leaking and let it heal on its own the rest of the way. It actually didn't hurt as bad as she was expecting.

Jordyn inwardly sighs. She's smaller than Arcee, and Arcee is already half the size of Ratchet. Ratchet is a good sized mech. She should figure. She's always been smaller than everyone else, she should be used to it by now.

Jordyn continuously steals glances at the twins every so often as Ratchet works. Sunstreaker is still passed out, and Ratchet had merely scanned him and left him be, saying his wounds wouldn't need medical treatment after he had finished welding all of Sideswipe's wounds shut. She continuoualy has to force a grin back when Ratchet would threaten Sideswipe with a monsterous wrench. She wouldnt be surprised if he has specific tools for throwing at his difficult patients.

Once her eyes had locked for a second with Sideswipe's ice blues. She had immediately averted them in embarrassment.

Her fans kick on high as her eyes widen. Barricade and Sideswipe had seen her naked on more than one occasion.

They were dogs, she doesn't give a damn if animals see her in the nude, but big mechs like Sideswipe and Barricade? Yes she gives a damn, even if they aren't interested in the human body whatsoever, which she doubts they are. Yet her self conciousness gets to her. She isn't the... Thinnest person ever, but at the same time she isnt obese, so that has to count for something even if she does have a little extra pudge.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asks her as she finishes wrapping her arm with the mesh.

"Nothing, I just remembered something," Jordyn stumbles through the sentance, but it gets across fine.

"You're going to be sore, especially your wings, but you should be fine. We're going to keep you here for observation for a few joors. You'll be released after that," Arcee informs. Jordyn nods.

"Prowl will have to come register you with the United States government before this time tomorrow if we haven't discharged you by then," Ratchet calls as he organizes his tools and puts them away. He's using Earth lingo? Obviously its for human time frames, not Cybertronian ones.

"What do you mean?" Jordyn asks, dread bubbling in her stomach. Or is it tanks now? Conversing with the bots is taking her mind off her panick and focusing it on them.

"In order for you to stay on Earth and not be percieved as a threat, or Decepticon, you must register with the Homeland Security sector of the United States Governemnt within the first twenty-four hours of being on a military base for the first time. Congress will then vote on wether to grant you sanctuary or not. You are not allowed to leave the base until Congress has done so. Its in the treaty that was drafted to make our alliance with Earth possible," Arcee explains as she gathers her tools and leftover wire mesh.

"What happens if Congress denies you sanctuary?" Jordyn asks hesitantly.

"You get booted off the planet or shot down," Sideswipe blurts before Arcee has a chance to say anything. He has a sour tone about it.

"So, they have denied Bots sanctuary before?" Jordyn can feel anger building in her gut. Arcee hums sadly.

"They denied a femme called Flareup and every Autobot Seeker that has come to Earth. They had to go back to the Ark and under Ultra Magnus's battalion. They've been denied since the "elections" and the opposing political party to the one that was in control when we first came here has had the majority in Congress," Arcee explains.

Jordyn is instantly sour. She has an idea of who would deny the "aliens" sanctuary.

"So I'm going to be denied?" An edge of panick peppers her tone. She doesn't want to leave Earth! This is, well sorta, her home! She needs to have a serious talk with Wheeljack when she gets discharged. He needs to figure out how to send her home. And he needs to do it quick if Congress denies her. She is not going up into space when this is her home and her only chance at getting to her correct home is here on Earth.

"All Autobots in commanding positions can call a meeting with Congress. I can suggest to them that they grant you sanctuary on the grounds that you are a child in their terms," Ratchet places his last tool in one of the big drawers, then turns around to face her.

"Woah, I'm not a kid anymore, I turned eighteen a few months ago," Jordyn informs, confused as to why they keep insisting that she is a "youngling." Ratchet merely gives her a look.

"As true as that may be, in Cybertronian standards, you are only about half done with your final growth cycle. You are still a youngling," Ratchet crosses his arms.

"And besides," Jordyn's eyes fall on Sideswipe at his words. A cheeky smile irrups across his faceplate. "Its easy to hack their computer systems. I figured out how to predetermine their so called election without their system catching it."

"Sideswipe! You know thats grounds for them to revoke your residency!" Ratchet hisses at him with a pointed finger. Sideswipe merely shrugs at him.

"So what? I got tired of them denying our comrades. Besides, you and Cee are the only ones that know. If I had said that in English on the other hand," Sideswipe busts out laughing. He turns back to Jordyn, pure mirth about his features. "You can't tell anyone or I could get kicked off the planet."

"We could all get kicked off the planet for that, Sideswipe," Arcee sighs. Jordyn simply nods at him, not knowing what to say. Is the entire base bugged or something? Probably. Good thing Cybertronian is too complex a language for humans to grasp. At least for the time being.

"I won't get in their systems for anything else, I swear!" Sideswipe beams at the two medics.

"You had better not. Let the humans run their government how they like," Ratchet says in a condescending tone.

"Even when their choices are stupid?" Sideswipe challenges.

"They're politicians, of course their choices are stupid. If they make logical chocies and fix everything thats wrong, which is possible, then soon they'll run out of campaign objectives to get themselves re-elected with," Jordyn quips with irritation. Sideswipe laughs.

"So thats why!"

"Well, I don't know for certain, but thats my take on it," Jordyn shrugs.

"Sideswipe, you really shouldn't meddle with what the humans do. They've been hospitable enough to let the all of the Bots stay that they have," Ratchet sighs.

"Ratchet, we're protecting their sorry hides, the least they can do is allow all the friendlies in," Sideswipe gripes.

"They don't see it that way," Ratchet rolls his optics.

"Plus Jordyn isn't Cybertronian! She belongs here, not in space," Sideswipe motions to her in a very animated way. She merely lifts an optic ridge at him. She really doesn't belong here at all, but still. "The least I can do is get her accepted after she helped me."

"Oh? And how did she help you?" Ratchet questions.

"Took care of me and fixed me up. I would've died if it wasn't for her," he turns his attention to Jordyn. "Aren't you training to be an animal medic?"

Jordyn's fans kick on at the sudden embarrassment of having all attention on her. "Um, I was training to be an assistant?"

"That can go on your registration," Arcee begins. "If you don't have an occupation it will automatically set that you are a frontliner. Ratchet and I can take you as an apprentice along with Jolt."

Jordyn nods at her words. Thats most likely the safest thing for her to do.

"You'll need to register with a Cybertronian designation so the humans don't become suspicious or take offense from your application," Ratchet tells her.

"What?" Jordyn can feel anger well up inside of her. This is unbelievable. "I can't keep my own damn name?"

"You can be called whatever you like, but the government needs a Cybertronian designation to recognize you by," Ratchet says seriously.

"And I only have a few hours to figure it out?" Ratchet nods at her. "Great."

"You can change it any time," Arcee supplies. "Name changes are common amoung Cybertronians."

Jordyn nods, shifting to lay against the wall on her shoulder.

"So how am I supposed to get home?" She voices, panick plain to hear in her voice. This just doesn't seem real. Is this a lucid dream? Did her head nail the coffee table and she's laying on the living room with no one there with a split open skull?

"You'll have to talk to Wheeljack about that, from what I know," Ratchet informs her.

"You should be warned, not all of Wheeljacks inventions really... Turn out right. He can never seem to duplicate them, so don't be too upset if you won't be able to get back home," Arcee says delicately. "The twins were lucky to come back."

"Don't be upset? Are you kidding me? Yes I'm going to be upset! I don't belong here! And how do you know my situation?" She wails, almost crying.

Ratchet taps the side of his head. "Comm links."

Jordyn nods in disbelief. "Mom was right, I regret my Autobot tattoo," she says weakly.

Ratchet perks up. "Tattoo?"

"Yeah, she had our insignia on her back. Neat, huh?" Sideswipe crows. Jordyn gives him a halfhearted glare.

"There are Cybertronians where you came from?" Ratchet asks.

"No," Jordyn says weakly. "There you're a human made idea. A lot of people have Autobot and Decepticon tattoos."

"How strange," Arcee hums as she puts the items that she had used away.

It falls quiet as the two medics organize their medbay. Jordyn merely gazes around, taking in the enormous room as she tries to not have a nervous breakdown. Ten huge metal berths are lined against each wall, and Ratchet and Arcee's office seems to be parallel to their work counter. Everything is various tones of grey and white.

"Cee, I feel fine now, can I go?" Jordyn's eyes find Sideswipe. Not even two minutes and he's ready to go? He looks hopeful as he pleads with Arcee. He's wiggling around on his place on the berth.

"Did Ratchet say you could go?" Arcee says sweetly, not even turning to look at him.

"Um, yes?"

"No, he didn't," Arcee doesn't seem phased at all. "We don't want you pulling those welds open, Sideswipe."

He groans.

"Can I at least have something to do?"

"I have a set of cards and a Checker board. You could play Solitair," Arcee suggests as she opens one of the cabinets that hangs above the counter. Sideswipe groans again at the mention of the Earth games. "Maybe Jordyn will play Checkers with you?"

Jordyn straightens at the mention of her name. "So I'm just being volunteered now? What is this, The Hunger Games: Who Can Keep Sideswipe Occupied the Longest?"

"Will you?" Sideswipe looks at her with big puppy optics. Jordyn rolls her optics.

"No," Sideswipe's face falls into dissapointment. Even if it would give her something to focus on, this can't be real. She refuses to think it is!

Panick wells in her again. How can this be happening?

Her door wings tremble and droop on her back, her eyes darting away from the silver Cybertronian's quickly as her door wings rattle with how violently they're trembling. She scoots until her back is to him and she leans against the wall, her face in the corner and forehelm resting on the concrete wall.

Her vents rattle with held back sobs that are trying to escape her chest after she had sat there for awhile with a million different things running through her mind. Coolant quietly and slowly leaks down her cheeks as she bites into her bottom lip, feeling sharp teeth dig in.

She would never see her mom again at this point.

That almost tears a sob from her in and of itself.

She would never get to be a vet tech.

She would never get to have her favorite foods again.

She wouldn't get to go to her first concert this summer she already had tickets for.

She'd never get to go out to lunch with her grandparents again and enjoy their light but loving teasing.

She wouldn't be able to go to her aunt's wedding.

She's startled at the gentle hand that is set inbetween her door wings and slowly works itself in circles. Its a small hand, most likely Arcee. She pushes her head harder into the wall.

After a little while, the trembling of her wings slows as Jordyn focuses on the light warmth of the hand on her back, the lump in her throat lessening. With a deep breath, she slowly sits up and glances over her shoulder. She's met with kind and understanding cyan eyes and a smile only a mother could pull off. She offers a weak smile in return.

"It'll be alright. Everything happens for a reason," Arcee offers gently. Jordyn nods at the dusty pink femme, her eyes lowering. Arcee pushes herself up and meanders over to the twins to check them over. Jordyn's wings fall even farther than she thought possible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jordyn is dozing in the corner, her body fit snuggly in the angle.

She's jolted awake at the sound of a snarl and roar before the sound of metal crashing to the ground is heard. Her blown wide eyes fall of the form of Sunstreaker, his blades clicked into place on his arms and battle ready as he wildly searches the bay for danger. His optics fall on her, and she can't help that her door wings fold down submissively and she shrinks in on herself. Sunstreaker is three times her size and downright frightening with that snarl on his handsome faceplate. His ice blue optics leave her to fall on Sideswipe, whose optics are locked firmly on the cards in his hands and spread out on the berth infront of him.

A snarl builds in Sunstreakers massive chest.

"Sit the frag down, Sunstreaker, I won't tell you again and I won't hesitate to take my wrench to your slagging helm, paint you pink, and weld your idiotic aft to the damn cieling," Ratchets raised and irritated voice booms through the medbay.

Sunstreaker is instantly quiet, his optics finding Ratchets back. With a huff, he slides his blades back into his arms, crosses them and takes a seat on his berth facing away from his silver twin.

Jordyn's eyes are still wide and fixated on the very angry Sunstreaker. Usually she would always refer to him as Sunny, but with what she's seeing, she can only think of him as Sunstreaker.

His narrowed eyes shoot to her, and she instantly looks away, her eyes finding first the floor, then the two medics at the other end of the medbay. She gives a quiet sigh, her mind working.

She's surprised when Arcee turns from her work to find her. "Jordyn, Prowl is on his way to register you," Arcee calls across the medbay.

Jordyn stutters. "I-I don't have a name to give him."

Arcee simply hums and strides through the medbay toward her.

"Well," Arcee looks contemplative as she takes a seat on the edge of the metal berth Jordyn resides on. "How about Iridescent?"

"Iridescent?" All Jordyn can think of is the song by the same name by Linkin Park. "Its a little long."

"You can always change it," Arcee reminds.

"I know," She all but whispers back.

An idea strikes her. It would be a good enough place holder, and it would tie to her well. At least what she likes to do.

"What did you think of?" Arcee giggles. Jordyn looks at her, confused, until she realizes her door wings had went rigid without her knowing.

"Cadmium," Jordyn says shyly. The name translates smoothly to Cybertronian, surprisingly. The Cybertronian translation is composed of harsh syllables that mean drab, dark colored, chemical color and a few more things. What she had noticed is that Cybertronian names that are distinctly for mechs have harsh syllables, while femme names are smoother and composed of rich syllables while unisex names fall somewhere inbetween. In short, Cadmium is not only a name a mech would bear, it really isn't even a name as much as a scientific term. Its a huge difference from where she is deriving it, but its a good place holder.

"Cadmium?" Arcee gives her a funny look. "Sweetspark, I don't see that as a name that would fit you."

"It's just a placeholder, I promise," Jordyn smiles reassuringly at the femme.

"Okay, I believe you," Arcee smiles as she once again pushes herself up to return to her work.

... ... ... ... ...

So obviously Prowl will be back next chapter. Let me know what you all thought! Thank you all for reading!


	4. Proposition

**If anyone wants to adopt this story, PM me, I'm willing to give it away. Only requirement is you submit a brief story outline. It's gone sitting long enough with the amount of interest people have showed it.**


End file.
